The new adopted Watterson
by fun7run
Summary: Gumball and Darwin find a homeless orphan to only to bring them home to be a new member of the family, until something happens that they would never expect! A kiddnapper comes back! Will they ever see Murphy again? Includes Lexy from lexboss!
1. Chapter 1

I have been on my feet for about a week now. I have no were to go, yet, because my foster home went out of business and i don't even remember who were my family were. Its been about eleven years now since i have seen my biological family. Everyday i have to find a new sleeping place whether its in an alley, behind a building, or even on the ground but those places still doesn't help to heal my soul. Tonight the place i found to sleep in is on the risers of the sports field to Elmore high school

Even when i was in the foster home, I had nobody to want to adopt me, Murphy, a red 12 year old female cat with white paws and tail with wavy brown hair wearing jeans, a pink t shirt, and thin glasses. I was pretty much the only one who was there for more than five years to be exact. I used to be home schooled by my foster home and I am a little more advanced than you think i am. I barely had any friends in that foster home, it was either that they left early or they didn't even notice, or cared, about me.

I was thinking my life through to see what must have happened for me to deserve all this before i fell asleep. I started to silently sob once i hit my fifth year of life, of where I started to become lonely at the foster home because nobody wanted to be my friend. my cries went faster and harder to stop as I drifted off to sleep. my life has been painful but I am not giving up to make my life better.

As i woke up the next morning i noticed a blue and orange figure coming in the distance, as they got closer i noticed it was two boys, one was a cat like me the other was a fish. " Remember, Darwin, we are just here to drop off the soccer ball that we got from banana Joe, but we have to be quick because I don't know if were allowed to be here on a Saturday morning!" the blue one said. The orange one, referred to as Darwin, nodded and looked at my direction and said " Gumball, have you seen this person around town? she must be new here!". Gumball then as well looked at my direction as he put down the soccer ball.

"Hey! are you new here? I don't think we should be here! come down and i will show you around and-" she said.

I sighed and said " No not really i was just here for the night..."

"For the night?" Darwin said a little worried " Your family must be worried sick!"

"Nah! I don't have a family or a foster home..." I said

The two boys stared at me shocked as they saw someone die "You can come home with us." Gumball said.

"really?!" I said with a smile while going down the steps of the risers.

" Yeah!" Darwin said.

" Just wait till you meet our family!" Gumball said as we walked across the street to start our walk to their house.


	2. Chapter 2

We were walking across the block while drinking sodas from the gas station. They were telling me about everyone around town including thier family.

"Our little four year old sister goes to our school, she is a brainiac, her name is anais." Darwin told me.

I took a sip from my halfway done soda "Gosh, I thoughted I was the smart one."

"Oh, we haven't introduced our selves yet, im Gumball and this my adopted brother Darwin." Gumball said

I took a sip from my soda again, I haven't even had a soda in about 3 years thanks to the foster home's budget cuts. "Nice to meet you, my name is Murphy.".

We were now in front of thier house. "Remember" they both said "dont be too loud becuase our next door neighbors, the Robinsons, can be cranky"

Gumball opened the door to reveal their house. It was a two story house. A huge pink bunng was sleeping on the couch while , in the kitchen, a tall blue cat was washing dishes."Stay here!" Gumball said as he walked into the kitchen.

"Mom! I have a friend over and I need to ask you something." Gumball said nervously.

The tall blue cat turned off the water and looked at him "Yes gumball?"

He took a deep breath and said "My friend is homeless and a orphan, she needs somewhere to sleep.".

"Gumball!"she said starting to get a little loud "What did I tell you about bringing in hobos!"

"Mom, she is about my age , and plus her foster home went out of business and shes been on her feet for about a week now,".

She peered to the living room to find a red female cat watching tv with Darwin.

"Well she does look like you, gumball, and-" she started to feel bad for her "ok, she can stay for a while, until we find a new foster home."

"Go get your sister, shes upstairs."

Gumball ran upstairs to get anais.

"Family i got something important to tell you!" Nicole, gumballs mom, said. " we have a new member of our family!"

"Her name is murphy and she will be staying in anais's room for now on" Gumball said.

"Please stay nice to her" Darwin said "she has been through alout.

"She can stay in my room as long as she doesnt messes up anything." Anais said.

Richard, thier dad, woke up from his nap and said " hey what happened?"

"We'll talk about that later, Richard. " Nicole said as he fell back to sleep.

Anais showed Murphy her room. The family decied that she will sleep in the extra matress they coincidently had in the closet. Then murphy diecied to take a nap then promising not to touch daisy.


	3. Chapter 3

When I woke up I noticed anthor bed in the opposite side of the room, and it was not anais's. She went downstairs to ask Mrs . Watterson the same question. As she walked downstairs she noticed that Gumball and Darwin were playing dodger dare in thier room, anais was watching the daisy show on tv in the livingroom, and mr and mrs Watterson were talking in the kitchen. I walked to were they were.

"Mrs. Watterson." I asked her politely "Excuse me, im sorry to disrupt you,I noticed theres another bed in anais's room, who belongs to that bed?"

"Oh, hasn't anybody tell you about gumball's twin sister lexy?" She responded"No."

"Here come sit down" she lead me to the dining room table of were we were sitting face to face "about eleven 11 years ago when gumball and her just nave turned one years old I decied to bring them to the mall to get them some new outfits, but un-" her eyes started to water " unfortunately, when I was looking at a poster saying that baby clothes were buy one get one free, I heard a screaming cry from one of them then when I looked back i noticed Gumball was shrieking! and lexy was gone! I started to freak out, so i went to the cops and told them what happened , my life was full of rough years and i decied to put all of lexy's stuff into the storage so wouldn't have to tell Darwin or anais about her. About 3 weeks ago i heard a heard a phone call that said "we found her" from the cops. That day was the best day of my life when i saw lexy's face at the police station!"

The door opened with a pink cat with a black shirt and a blue skirt walking in. "There she is now!, Lexy, Come into the dining room" Nicole said. Lexy Looked at me and said with a shrug " New neighbor?"

"No, she lives here now, she used to be in a foster home before it whent out of business, she was on her feet until Gumball and Darwin let her in, her name is Murphy she will be sleeping with you and anais." Nicole said.

"Hi!" I said with a smile "you must be lexy!"

Lexy smiled then we talked and talked.

Nicole added in, "you guys stay here, I'm going to grab The rest of the family so we can have dinner." Lexy peered through the kitchen to find that her dad was making dinner the whole time.

In about ten Minutes the whole family was sitting down in the dinner table eating spaghetti. Nicole sat by Richard, Richard sat by Anais, Anais sat by Darwin, Darwin sat by Gumball, Gumball sat by Lexy, and Lexy sat by Murphy. They were all having a good time eating and talking, especially Richard.

But what they didn't know was that there was someone watching them from the living room window. Someone who they, especially Lexy, would never expect to be there! "Yes, he said I would get another one!" The mysterious guy said.


	4. Chapter 4

**WOW! I didn't expect this story to have this much acknowledge! **

**Thank you!**

**Thank you to everyone who Favorited/Followed/ Reviewed this story!**

* * *

After dinner Gumball, Darwin, Lexy, Anais, and I went up to our rooms while Nicole and Richard stayed downstairs. In the girls bedroom, Anais's, me, Lexy, and Anais were talking.

"So Murphy, how was it like in the foster home?" Lexy asked me.

"What you expect out of a foster home, you know, depressing, sad " I replied " but they found ways to keep us out of thought of having no family, like they had TVs, books, a few laptops, a radio, every friday they will rent us a movie of our choice, sometimes videogames, etc."

"It actually sounds like a pretty good place." Anais said

"Well it wasn't really that great, in fact, even though we had our own rooms with a TV and if you had a roommate, you will keep on arguing about what they wanted to watch on TV or even you or they will be crying and upset about having no family. In fact they made us believe that the whole house is your family." I said

"Well..." Lexy said as she turned of the lamp " It seems like you had a fine time there-"

"STUPID ALIENS!" Darwin and Gumball yelled from the other room playing a video game.

"what was that?" I said.

"Gumball and Darwin playing a video game, they always do that." Anais said

We all laughed then went to sleep.

It been a few hours since we, and all of us, went to sleep. The whole town of elmore was quiet until a mysterious black car came in to the Wattersons driveway. A figure step out of the car with a ladder and turned its head in all different directions to see if no one was looking, the coast was clear. He put the ladder in front of the girls room and started to walk up the ladder very slowy, making sure he made no sound to wake anyone up and get caught. he opened up the window crept inside and slowly took Murphy.

Now he slowly closed the window and walked down the ladder and took it. He went into the front seat of his car with Murphy in the back seat. He thought the was no witnesses, but he thought wrong. The Wattersons family looked out of the girls bedroom window,scared and crying, and yelled "MURPHY!".


End file.
